The invention relates generally to agricultural implements, and more specifically, to a gauge wheel of an opener assembly of an agricultural implement.
Generally, planting implements (e.g., planters) are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a mounting bracket secured to a rigid frame of the implement. These planting implements typically include multiple row units distributed across the width of the implement. Each row unit is configured to deposit seeds at a desired depth beneath the soil surface, thereby establishing rows of planted seeds. For example, each row unit may include an opener assembly having a ground engaging tool or opener (e.g., an opener disc) that forms a seeding path for seed deposition into the soil. In certain configurations, the opener assembly also includes a gauge wheel or wheels positioned a vertical distance above the opener to establish a desired furrow depth for seed deposition into the soil. As the implement travels across a field, the opener excavates a furrow (e.g., trench) into the soil, and seeds are deposited into the furrow. In certain row units, the opener assembly is followed by a closing device such as a set of closing discs or wheels that direct the soil back into the furrow and/or a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
In certain planting implements, the opener assembly includes multiple opener discs that penetrate the soil to form the furrow. Moreover, the opener discs rotate as the row unit travels across the field, thereby excavating the furrow. As a speed of the row unit increases, a speed of rotation of the opener discs also increases. Consequently, the opener discs may throw soil away from the furrow. As a result, the effectiveness of the closing discs or wheels, which are configured to direct the soil back into the furrow to cover the seeds deposited in the furrow, may be reduced. Therefore, uneven seed covering may occur, resulting in non-optimal growing conditions for the seeds and, thereby, reducing overall crop yields.